Nankurunaisa
by Sandrine Di
Summary: Un obentou, un paseo a media noche, una rosa atada a un liston... !Nankurunaisa, Saya. One-shot.


Nankurunaisa

**One-shot**

**Por: Velonica Yuuko**

_Regresando a esa época donde éramos felices_

_Regresando a esa época en la que el sol brillaba_

_Regresando a esa época en la que éramos una familia _

_Vive hoy y sonríe mañana_

_Saya… Nankurunaisa!_

Despertó abruptamente. Nuevamente ese sueño mejor llamado pesadilla que invadía la tranquilidad de su agitada noche. Kai Miyagusuku, quien esa noche la había tenido muy agitada entre los deberes de la universidad, cuidar a las hijas de Diva y la taberna que dejo su padre, había vuelto a soñar lo que paso aquella noche en la que Saya tuvo que matar a su padre por su bien y en lo que le sobrevino luego.

"_Debo estar estresado_" pensó el joven pelirrojo mientras se levantaba hacia el aseo. Mojo su rostro con el agua fría del grifo, se miro en el espejo viendo así una remarcadas ojeras que eran producto del cansancio.

Cerró sus ojos para volver al pasado de esa pesadilla. Pareciera como si fuera ayer que estaba con Saya y Riku en la taberna atendiendo a los clientes de su padre y pensar que han pasado ya diez años desde que Saya volvió a dormir por esos largos treinta años. Si retrocedía el tiempo y se ponía a pensar ¿Por qué no ocurrió todo de otra manera? Vería el rostro de Saya cubierto de sangre matando quirópteros por salvar vidas humanas… aun sabiendo que ella detestaba la violencia.

Sin pleno aviso un ruidito se escucho en el cuarto de al lado, como si alguien estuviera despertando y se empezaron a escuchar pasos directo hacia la cocina. Kai salio del baño pensando que quizás las niñas habían dejado las ventanas abiertas y alguien estuviera caminando en dirección a la cocina para coger algo de valor o simplemente para defenderse de lo que ya se le venia.

Salio rápidamente del baño para dirigirse, somnoliento pero en guardia hacia la cocina, por nada no le sirvió estar en el escudo rojo ¿verdad? Se acerco lentamente y vio una pequeña silueta que intentaba abrir la nevera. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de quien era el usurpador.

— Hitomi ¿Qué es lo que haces en la nevera? ¿Acaso no comiste bien en casa de tu amigo? —Hitomi era una de las hijas de Diva que había quedado al cuidado de Kai. Ahora esa dulce niña contaba con diez ya cumplidos años de edad.

— Es que su mama no cocina como tu, Kai —Le dijo inocentemente la pequeña Hitomi provocando una risita en Kai.

— ¿Y ahora estas asaltando la nevera para eso? —Lo dijo no como reproche sino divertido, como si fuera divertido que comiera a mitad de la noche.

— Si, Kai —Afirmo la pequeña con una sonrisa que deleitaría a cualquiera. Era idéntica a Saya.

— ¿Qué te dije sobre llamarme Kai?

— Si… papa —Al finalizar la palabra hizo un puchero y volteo sus ojos en dirección a la sala sin mirarle a la cara.

Kai se dirigió a la nevera saco unas cuantas cosas y término por cerrarla, encendió la pequeña luz que había en la cocina y con cuchillo en mano empezó a hacer una especie de emparedado de todo lo que saco para su pequeña Hitomi.

— Kai…

— Si

— ¿Mama sabia que cocinabas así, antes de morir? —Una pregunta tan inocente pero a la vez tan reveladora. A las pequeñas no les habían dicho sobre su madre solo sabían que se llamaba Diva y que murió al dar a luz; pero nunca supieron sobre lo que aconteció a ello la verdad sobre su madre y su tía… que ambas pelearon por ser y hacer felices a sus seres queridos.

Kai simplemente dejo de cortar el jamón y se detuvo a pensar unos minutos. ¿Por qué simplemente no le decía que había algo más en el caso de la muerte de su madre? ¿Por qué Joel no quiere que esas niñas sepan sobre lo acontecido hace diez años? Esas preguntas nuevamente se fijaban en su mente, no sabia que contestarle a su pequeña no se le ocurría nada inteligente. Hasta que por fin algo apareció en su mente las ultimas palabras de Haji antes de desaparecer.

— Nankurunaisa, Hitomi —Le dijo el pelirrojo mirándola con los ojos más sinceros que pudo haber puesto en su vida.

— ¿Nankurunaisa? —Nunca les había dicho esas palabras a las pequeñas así que era normal que no supiera su significado.

— Si Nankurunaisa significa vive hoy y sonríe mañana —Otra sonrisa por parte de Kai sorprendió a la niña pero no la distrajo de su anterior pregunta.

— Y… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mamà, Kai? —Bueno la niña era astuta para tener diez años.

Kai solo sonrío amablemente mientras retomaba la tarea de cortar el jamón y pasaba a la de cortar en trozos el pan. Se parecía mucho a Saya y si hubiera conocido a diva lo suficiente hasta podría haber dicho que también se parecían. Otro pequeño ruidito apareció y esta vez parece que habían hecho demasiado ruido por que la otra pequeña se despertó.

— No es justo, Kai —Le reprocho la recién levantada.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Risa? —Le pregunto travieso el actual cocinero.

— Por que a Hitomi le preparas un emparedado a mitad de la noche y a mi no… no es… justo —Otro puchero. Si Kai ganara diez yens por cada vez que ha visto un puchero de esas niñas, podrían costearse el reparar la taberna.

— Es por que Hitomi no comió bien en la casa de tu amigo, dijo que su mama no cocina como yo ¿es eso verdad, o solo una excusa para comer de mas? —Las tenia donde quería. Se volvió a la nevera y saco otro pedazo de jamón y lo volvió a cortar.

El silencio se invadió de la cocina, solo se escuchaban las cortadas que Kai daba con ese cuchillo filudo y hacia hervir unos huevos. Luego de la alacena saco un par de contenedores de comida y puso hay el obentou para Hitomi. Volvió a la alacena y saco otros dos para Risa y para él. Los sello con mucho cuidado y los envolvió en una manta color rojo vino las ato con fuerza y junto con ese paquete se dirigió hacia la taberna, ambas niñas con curiosidad por saber ¿Qué haría su padre con tres obentos en la taberna? Le siguieron.

Kai copio su abrigo de la taberna y ambas niñas viendo lo que su padre hacia aun en pijama se pusieron sus abrigos. Hitomi el de color rojo vino y Risa el de color Azul rey.

— Kai ¿A dónde vas? —Le pregunto Hitomi.

— Vámonos niñas a un picnic —Sonreía divertido. Aquel hombre que en ese instante tenia ojeras y supuestamente mañana un examen muy importante les incitaba a ambas a hacer un picnic a mitad de la noche.

— Kai… ¿estas loco? —Le pregunto Risa mientras Hitomi se reía dulcemente.

— Creo que si, pero vengan un paseo no les hará daño. Iremos a visitar a su tía —Les propuso y ambas niñas harían lo que fueses para visitar donde en esos instantes su tía dormía placidamente.

Aceptaron. Felices y contentas, Kai las subió a ambas en su moto con los tres obentos listos y calientes para un picnic. Arrancaron.

La moto corría a la velocidad normal, en esos momentos pasaban por la playa que a Kai le traía tantos recuerdos. La primera vez que conocieron a Haji y la última vez que Saya estuvo con él. Las niñas solo ponían ojitos y se quedaban viendo sorprendidas aquel maravilloso paisaje. Había luna llena.

Por fin llegaron al reposo de Saya. Subieron escaleras arriba y cuando vieron la estancia cinco flores, de esas que Haji le daba a Saya, atadas las cinco con un mismo lazo azul, que solía llevar Haji. A Kai esto le tranquilizaba, le tranquilizaba el saber que cuando Saya despierte su caballero mas fiel estará esperándola; como siempre.

— El señor Haji volvió a dejarle flores a la tía… mira Kai —Señalo la pequeña de abrigo rojo, Hitomi. Les habían dicho que Haji era el pretendiente de Saya y que antes de morir se le declaro y desapareció misteriosamente.

— Si, bueno niñas a comer

— ¡A comer!

Ese fue el grito de ataque hacia el obentou. Comían pacíficamente mientras halagaban la comida de Kai y veían la luz de las estrellas. Cada mordida a ese exquisito guisado era un deleite al paladar de ambas gemelas y hasta a Kai mismo. Un susurro. Kai creyó haber escuchado un susurro bajito peros e escucho lo suficiente para saber lo que decía al son del viento.

"_Obentou!"_ Ese susurro, aunque fuera producto del cansancio se oyó a la voz de Saya. Kai sonrío de oreja a oreja mientras dejaba que el viento le revuele el cabello. Al terminar esa merienda tan poco usual, ambas niñas se levantaron y se dirigieron cuesta abajo para montarse en la moto esperar a su padre que se había quedado a contemplar la tumba de su tía.

Hay parado frente a esas cinco rosas rosadas se encontraba Kai Miyagusuku con un poco de obentou envasado. Dejo aquel manjar preparado por él mismo al lado de esas cinco rosadas flores. El viento acompaño al susurro de luna llena y esta vez le decía _"Arigato… Kai"_.

—De nada, Saya —Se quedo mirando el obentou junto a las rosas— sigues siendo tan glotona como siempre, vendré a visitarte mas a menudo luego de terminar mis exámenes —otra vez ese viento travieso que esta vez le penetro hasta los huesos.

Kai se dio la vuelta para regresar a casa con sus dos hijas, pero algo lo detuvo en pleno y se dio la vuelta y con media sonrisa hacia la luna y hacia las flores dijo:

—Nankurunaisa…

Se perdió entre la noche para dejar que aquel viento helado enfriara el tan delicioso obentou y ondeara aquellas flores rosadas. Ciertamente, esa noche Saya tuvo dos visitas muy inesperadas y sin más… las recibió.

--


End file.
